robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Paralysis Rumor
So, a myth hunter named Mosaicy (who has quit because of the incident) came across a game called "Paralysis". A single -layer game that they wanted to myth hunt in. as they went in they noticed something off; only one person was on the player list, but not them, they were just them, but without a username. They brushed it off as a glitch. The game was a maze. after hours and hours of walking around, they finally found the end. However, nothing was in the end room. it was just a pile of blood. Then, a sound arose from behind them. Their mouse didn't work. Footsteps, or was it even a foot stepping towards them? They just couldn't tell, the footsteps got louder and louder. then the stopped, it gave the expression that someone was behind them, in real life, and in-game. As soon as the mouse worked again, they turned around, but as they did, their computer crashed. They decided to just go to bed, as it was pretty late at night. They went to sleep pretty easily, but in the middle of the night, they woke up. They were in sleep paralysis, they were old enough to recognize that, but it was a solid minute, still hasn't gone away. they soon fell back asleep, but they had a nightmare. The nightmare was the game. but in real life. Everything went the same, however, the end was different. In the puddle was their own self, in real life, in the blood splatter. There was a knife in their chest. They were paralyzed in fear. Then, there was a scream, their own scream, in the maze. Running footsteps came from behind them. Then, sharp pain in their chest. They looked down, to see a knife impaled in their chest, The same way the computer did, everything went black, then, she woke up. It was necessarily early, yet not too much. They had an Itch in their chest. They went o scratch it. but felt something rough. They looked down their shirt, to reveal a cut, with mysterious stitches. They looked in the mirror. and saw a cut, that very well fit the size of the knife. Then they thought; was this just a nightmare? 2 days later, there was a newspaper article on how others were experiencing the same issues after playing this game. People have started speculation., and theoieys. Users on 4 Chan and Reddit have started theorys. A theory by a user on 4 Chan stated that "If this was documented by irish_introvert, how come she knew this?" The user, that night, also had these sideeffects. A day later, the post was just replaced by "Who is she?" Another was a more in depth theory on who Irish really was. The theory in shorter words said this; "Irish is actually a person that played mind games on others. It's a side-effect that I have forgotten the name of that seeing a story like this, would get others creeped out, and gave them the side-effects of the story as A DREAM, and was thought real as the scar on your chest would disappear the next day, so maybe the illusion that it was real life would be reflected as the dream would carry on as it would play like a regular day." A day later, their account and all their posts were deleted. This is the Paralysis comspiracy. Category:Files